On My Own
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Bella apaixonada pelo melhor amigo e apoiada pelas amigas entra em um concurso de Beleza para ganhar um curso fora do pais. O problema? Abandonada pelos pais e cuidada pela irmã mais velha, ela não tem tido muito tempo para se arrumar. Mais coisas podem mudar, ou não?


- Bella.- Alice e Rosalie entraram na minha casa chamando.

- No quarto. – gritei de volta, relutantemente deixando meu livro de lado.

- Bella, nós temos a melhor noticia para você. – Alice me disse quando abriu a porta.

- Edward terminou com a Tânia. – chutei.

- Não, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Sabe aquele curso de escrita criativa que você tanto quer fazer?

- Já disse que não deixaria nenhum de vocês pagarem, e Leah com toda certeza não tem condições de me mandar para a Inglaterra. – Respondi me jogando na cama. – Não vamos ter que começar essa discussão novamente, vamos?

- Não, nada disso. – Rose disse se sentando na minha poltrona. – Um concurso de Beleza foi aberto aqui em Seattle e a vencedora ganha um curso de um ano no pais de escolha.

- Meninas, concurso de beleza? Eu?

-Você claro, quem mais? Nós já planejamos tudo, transformação total em Bella Swan. Você ganha e vai aproveitar mais a sua vida.

- Ei. – levantei ofendida. – Eu aproveito muito minha vida, quando o Edward esta livre..

- Edward, Edward, Edward. Sua vida tem que parar de correr em volta da do meu irmão, B. Por isso vamos te ajudar a mostrar para todo mundo a garota incrível que você é por baixo de todas essas roupas larga e o sarcasmo.

- Eu vou passar vergonha isso sim.

-Claro que não. Nós duas prometemos que isso JAMAIS vai acontecer. Se não ganhar pelo menos vai ficar entre as ultimas.

- E essa transformação? Vocês percebem que não posso pagar por isso, certo?

- Nosso presente. Queremos que seja feliz, e eu sinto que esse vai ser seu caminho. E outra, você nunca se perguntou se o Ed não poderia se apaixonar se mudasse, mostrasse quão linda é? Assim vocês poderiam fazer mais do que dormir no quarto dele toda noite, pelo menos uns beijos.

- Rose. – disse corando.

- Todo mundo sabe e finge que não vê você subindo aquela arvore toda noite.

- E todo mundo pensa coisas erradas?

- Não, nossos pais sabem que vocês só dormem, as outras pessoas com toda certeza não veem a coisa com tanta inocência.

-Ok, vou deixar isso de lado. Já falam o suficiente das duas meninas que foram abandonadas pelos pais. Sobre o curso, posso tirar um tempo para pensar sobre isso?

- Claro, bem...

-Bem?

- Já inscrevemos você, tem que nos avisar se for sair.- Eu assenti e começamos a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

Naquela noite quando entrei pela janela do meu chamado melhor amigo, ele estava rindo ate chorar e começando a se sufocar.

- O que foi Ed?- perguntei batendo levemente em suas costas.

- Alice. – disse sem folego. – Ela me contou uma coisa que só pode ser piada.

- Oque?- perguntei curiosa.

- Ela disse... – começou a rir novamente – Disse que tinha te inscrito em um concurso de Beleza. – Olhei para ele chocada, era isso que o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonada desde sempre pensava de mim? Ele olhou para mim, como que se perguntando o por que de eu não estra rindo também.

- Muito bem é saber que você pensa isso de mim.- disse voltando para a janela tendo certeza que pela primeira vez desde que meus pais tinham ido embora 10 anos atrás eu iria dormir sem ele ao meu lado.

- Espera, isso é verdade Bella? Eu, eu.. – foi o ultimo que ouvi enquanto caia da arvore sobre meu braço. – BELLA.

- Só você mesmo para ter uma sorte dessas, B. – Leah, minha irmã, disse passando a mão no meu cabelo. – Pega no flagra, e com o braço imobilizado por duas semanas.

- Pelo menos são apenas duas semanas. – me consolou Alice. – Vamos te arrumar e quando o concurso começar você estará 100%.

- Vou fazer o meu melhor. – respondi insegura. A porta começou a se abrir e olhei na expectativa _dele_ entrar mesmo sabendo que tinha pedido que o impedissem.

- Querida, você teve sorte. – disse Carlisle, o novo chegado. – Apenas trincou, poderia ter uma fratura terrível se tivesse caído em outra posição. Daqui para frente se for dormir com meu filho, esta convidada a entrar pela porta da frente. Já ignoramos essa situação por tempo suficiente.

- Obrigada, mais esses dias acabaram. – respondi resoluta.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, passava todos os dias sendo "transformada", passeava no shopping com Alice e Rose comprando tudo novo. Calças mais apertadas, camisetas, shorts, saias(coisa que nunca tinha usado antes), vestidos, tênis e sapatos com saltos na quais eu era forçada a caminhar todos os dias. Meu cabelo tinha recebido luzes e estava levemente enrolado nas pontas. Comecei a ter aulas de como me vestir, como me maquiar e como cuidar da minha pele antes maltratada.

Quando me olhei no espelho pela primeira vez após minhas mudanças, eu mesma não pude acreditar no que via. Estava praticamente loira, tinha maquiagem aplicada e usava um vestido de verão, meu primeiro dia de aula após o afastamento da escola. Meu braço estava bem melhor e percebi que já não poderia ignorar mais meu ex melhor amigo. O concurso também começaria em poucos dias e estava completamente na expectativa, se ganhasse teria um ano fora para reformular minha vida, crescer e começar a realizar meus sonhos.

Alice passou em casa e eu desci para encarar minha nova vida, como uma nova eu.

- Você esta incrível. – ela disse olhando o vestido azul de alças que eu tinha escolhido e Jasper ao seu lado concordou. – Ed e toda a escola terão um troço.

- Só espero que isso seja deixado de lado logo. – respondi me sentando e senti minhas bochechas corando pela forma como eles me encaravam.

- Você acha que a grande mudança da bolsista, Bella Swan será deixada de lado? Depois do trabalho que tivemos com você? Pode ter certeza que não, todos estarão se remoendo.- ela sorriu para mim e eu apenas encostei minha cabeça no vidro tentando não pensar sobre as coisas que estavam para acontecer.

Assim que Alice estacionou em sua vaga especial de presidente do grêmio estudantil nós descemos do carro. Todo o barulho e movimentação do estacionamento parou, olhavam para mim espantados. Quem é a garota nova? Eu podia ouvir suas mentes em busca de respostas.

Fui puxada para o grupo onde Edward, Emmet e Rose me olhavam estarrecidos, tentei desviar dos lindos olhos verdes que buscavam os meus.

- Bella? – Perguntou chocado.

- Belly? – Emm disse ao me abraçar.

-Oi?- respondi ao Emm com um sorriso tímido e ganhei meu abraço de urso.

- Você esta uma gata. – deu risada ao e soltar.- Quem diria que tudo isso estava escondido por tanto tempo.

- Eu, e Alice. – disse Rose me abraçando e também sorrindo. – Você esta um mulherão, B.

- Precisamos conversar. – Edward se meteu na conversa pegando a minha mão e puxando em direção ao prédio da escola.

- Acho que todas as palavras necessárias já foram ditas. – disse soltando sua mão e seguindo para o meu armário.

- Esse é o problema, nada foi dito. Você fugiu de mim e não durmo direito a suas semanas. De repente volta toda mudada e acha que posso aceitar isso, assim fácil?

- Pode começar a treinar agora pois você deixou de ser meu amigo quando me ridicularizou daquela maneira. Como você pode, Edward? Vai ficar com sua namoradinha e cada um para o seu lado, ok?

- Não. Eu preciso de você, B. Sempre precisei e sempre vou precisar. Me desculpa se te ofendi mais achei que você riria também, sempre falou horrores sobre esses concursos e as meninas que se sujeitam a eles.

- Eu mudei esta bem. Meu maior sonho depende disso e vou dar tudo de mim por isso. Sobre a briga, acho melhor nós nos afastarmos, você tem sua vida e eu preciso construir a minha. – Virei as costas e corri para a minha sala contendo minha lagrimas.

As semanas começaram a se passar, eu mal dormia sentindo a falta dele a meu lado e daqui a pouco nenhum corretivo do mundo poderia esconder minhas olheiras. Leah estava começando a ficar preocupada, não conseguia comer direito e comecei a emagrecer. Fugir das investidas dos caras da escola era uma coisa nova e totalmente cansativa, mais o pior de tudo era dizer não a Edward, todos os dias ele tentava uma aproximação e todos os dias eu tinha que me esquivar.

No dia em que o concurso começaria eu acordei sentindo dois braços conhecidos me circundando.

- Bella. – ele sussurrou durante seu sono, e me abraçou mais apertado em minha pequena cama de solteiro.

- Edward. – chamei tentando me soltar. – Edward.

- Bella. – ele sorriu ainda dormindo.

- Acorda. – disse passando as mãos pelo seu rosto.

- Oi. – disse me dando outro sorriso preguiçoso. – Melhor noite de todas.

- O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Alice e sua irmã combinaram, elas disseram que você não tem dormido bem e que estou na posição de sonífero ate esse concurso terminar.

- Não preciso de você para dormir. – disse na defensiva.

- Pois eu preciso de você, muito. Eu sinto sua falta, B. Muita. Me perdoa e vamos voltar a nossa velha rotina, de preferencia com suas velhas roupas também.

- Por que?

- Os caras só falam sobre você agora, esta cada vez mais difícil espanta-los. Por que você acha que terminei com a Tânia? Tive que dizer que você era minha. E alguns ainda ousam se aproximar.

- Deixe eles, talvez que queira sair com um deles.

- Sem chance.- disse se levantando. – Nenhum deles é digno de você.

- Posso me divertir um pouco com os errados ate achar o cara certo. – disse tentando faze-lo se sentir como me sentia ao vê-lo com suas namoradinhas.

- Não, e se você tentar eu vou tomar medidas drásticas.

- Como?

- Como isso. – e me beijou, meu primeiro beijo de verdade, esqueci a raiva, esqueci o mal hálito e me concentrei em senti-lo tão próximo a mim. Passei as mãos por seus cabelos e suas mãos foram para as minhas costas, fazendo carinho, me puxando para mais perto.

Quando nos separamos ele vestiu a calça e saiu do meu quarto a toda velocidade. Eu apenas me deitei e sorri sonhadora.

O ritual começou a se repetir todas as manhãs, nunca sendo comentado depois, acordava com ele a meu lado nos beijávamos ate perder o ar e então ele saia do quarto sem dizer nada.

O concurso começou e as coisas corriam muito bem ate o grande momento onde eu deveria mostrar algum talento, o que fazer? Como poderia talvez chamar a atenção? Rose me lembrou como eu amava cantar antes de meus pais nos abandonarem e após muito ensaio e a escolha a musica perfeita eu estava pronta.

Um vestido azul marinho que moldava meu corpo, o cabelo sol em ondas, maquiagem bem feita eram minhas apostas para a ultima noite. Minha irmã, seu marido e toda a família Cullen estavam la para minha grande noite.

- Isabella Swan. –essa era minha deixa, andei todo o palco sem olhar para ninguém e comecei a cantar, com meu coração.

watch?v=whM1pnAyx7E

_**On My Own**_

_**Les Miserables**_

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**_

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us**_

_**I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers**_

_**I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known**_

_**I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own**_

As outras candidatas se apresentaram e por fim fomos chamadas para a grande final.

- E a vencedora desse ano é Isabella Swan.

Eu? Eu ganhei, notei estarrecida. Minha viagem de descobrimento estava apenas começando.


End file.
